<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ozpin Lives by Promise_Worthy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024755">Ozpin Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy'>Promise_Worthy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Minor Injuries, Other, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, Oscar Pine was on a trip with his Aunt in Vale during the fall of Beacon? What if while he was out for suplies for the return trip home, he finds a bloodied and injured Ozpin? How would this meeting between our beloved Oscar Pine and Ozpin be different from Ozpin being reincarnated inside his head. Find out in this beautiful one shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozpin &amp; Oscar Pine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ozpin Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a RWBY one shot idea that's been stuck in my mind for a while. Enjoy people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•Oscar POV• </p><p>I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly as the sun began to fade into the distance of Vale. My aunt was already waiting for me back at the hotel, where I was to bring our supplies for the return trip home. </p><p>So far I managed to get some of the necessities that we needed such as snacks and a first aid kit. Only thing needed now, was- "damn it!" I thought angerly as I tripped and landed face first. But when I turned over to see if it had been a trees root pointing out from the ground, I found a man dressed in bloodied clothes, with glasses that looked cracked. His silvery grey hair looked dirty, and he had a few bruises to his face. </p><p>As fast as I could, I flipped him onto his back as gently as I could in this situation and checked to see if him he even had a pulse. </p><p>From this angle, I could see that he also had a bloodied nose and looked very worn out from what ever had led him to his battered and bruised fate. Swallowing, I tried to see if he'd even wake. "Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" </p><p>He eye lids flicked, from either trying to wake or from a dream. "Sir, if you can hear me, please try to squeeze my fingers." </p><p>He did, just barely achieving the movement. I don't know how I managed it, or what even possessed me, but I some how managed enough strength to carry him and the supplies back to my aunt. </p><p>•Ozpin POV• </p><p>I didn't expect myself to survive once Salem's follower, Cinder Fall I believe her name was, left me there at the bottom of Beacon to die. </p><p>And I certainly did not expect anyone to rescue me from my destined fate of death and reincarnation. As my eyes slowly opened, I found a small boy, who couldn't be no more than thirteen or fourteen years of age. </p><p>And from what I saw of his clothes, and his shoes, he looked like he might be a farmer of some kind. His spiky lopping hair was pressed firmly against the front of his face, covering his eyes just a bit as he laid out as best he could in that chair, alseep. </p><p>I dare not to move from the bed. Nor did I think I could move on my own for the moment. I turned my head towards the light coming in through the window, and saw the familiar shattered moon in the sky, before swiftly turning my head around again at the soft, "hello." </p><p>"Hello," I said on back, watching the weary green eyes focus on me. </p><p>"My name is Oscar Pine." He shyly added, "I found you while I returning here after getting supplies." </p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you Oscar," Os-car. His named amused me, only slightly. "My name is Ozpin, and thank you young man for saving my life." </p><p>His cheeks and neck flushed slightly, which now that I really looked at him, I could see bandages peeking out from his shirts collar. Injury or scars, I wondered? But whether it mattered or not, I would be indebted to this boy for saving my life. </p><p>"Your welcome, Mister Ozpin." I chuckled lightly at the formality. Whoever taught him, taught him well. </p><p>My lips twitched, curling upwards as I spoke next. "Just Ozpin or Oz will do Oscar." </p><p>"Uh, my aunt actually fixed some soup for you to eat while you heal, if you want, I can bring you some Oz?" He offered. I gave a single nod of the head and with that he was on his feet and out of the room in a flash. Yes, he saved my life. And for whatever the reason, I knew just from that alone, I could trust him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that's the end everyone. I hoped you liked this one shot. Honestly, I think that I may have made them both slightly ooc, but oh well. </p><p>But this had been on my mind for a while. What if Oscar met Ozpin shortly after the fall of Beacon and saved his life to. </p><p>Best wishes, and safe travels everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>